A Moment of Silence
by Chee
Summary: After the Utena Movie. Utena wakes up in a strange fantasy like world. She cant remember a thing and the first guy she meets looks a lot of l like Touga!


By: Chee  
  
Disclaimers: No I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena.  
  
Rated: G (so far)  
  
Author's notes: This is based after the Movie. If you haven't seen it this fic might not make since. Hope you enjoy it though.  
  
Utena stood on the edge of the green grass that was swaying in the wind looking out you could see a castle in the distance.  
  
'the outside world has no roads.' ( It was a fleeting thought she did not know were it had come from because it vanished like mist in the morning sun. Was this the outside world? What did it mean the outside world? Utena did not have very much time to reflect on this because she was interrupted by a tall man who came up the hill in front of her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry you must be a villager, I did not mean to intrude, I had no idea I was this far away from the Castle Eternity." The deep blue eyed man said in front of her. "The Castle of Eternity." 'Why does that sound so familiar.'  
  
"Yes, It's the castle in the distance." His long red hair flew in to his face as he looked back torwered the way he had come. "My sister the princess is looking for a village girl to be her hand maiden. Where you on your way to addition?"  
  
Utena suddenly felt drown to the castle said without thinking,  
  
"Yes.I am."  
  
"Would you like me to ex-cart you back to my home." Utena looked up in to the gentle blue eyes and was not afraid.. she almost felt comforted but could not figure out why.  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
There was nothing but rolling hills of green lush grass. Not a town in sight, Utena had no clue where the town the prince had been talking about was.  
  
The gates to the castle where huge, its walls where white and as shiny as polished silver. While the Castle had looked little far away it looked enmancly large when she was up close to it. They had no sooner entered the gate when a young man came hurrying up to them, his hair was short and blue.  
  
"Prince Touga, you are wonted in the main hall emedeantly the kings orders."  
  
"Yes, Miki I will be right there let me take Lady umm. Lady.  
  
"Utena."  
  
"Oh Lady Utena to my sister first. Follow me please." The castle was not just immense it was beautiful to, the floors where maid of marble and there where sky blue drapes over the stain glass windows.  
  
"Dear sister, you have a girl looking to be hired as a hand maiden."  
  
"Come in", said a sweet gentle sounding voice.  
  
Touga opened large light oak doors into a world of beauty; there were roses all over every space exempt the floor. Utena curtsied in front of a slender girl about her age she had long blue hair bangs and the darkest skin Utena had ever seen. When Utena looked into her eyes she found the most beautiful purple shade.  
  
"Hello, lady Utena." Anthys said quietly her dress was a beautiful silk mostly white with red tailored in here and there.  
  
"My your rooms is filled with the most beautiful roses, I have ever seen."  
  
"You must be from far away, here I am called the Lady of the Roses. Their beauty captivated me when I was young. I have had them in my room ever seine. They seam to flourish under my hand." Anthy strangely found herself drown to the pink haired lady in here room, it was something she had never felt before she did her best to ignore the feeling. Utena felt she had met the blue haired girl before but did not now where. **  
  
"You wanted me father." The tall king with red hair going down his back frowned at his son but his purple eyes crinkled into a smile giving him away. "My son you must watch the time more carefully it is time for the tournament and you are late. How will I tell the Guests that the honored guest is late because he was out gallivanting." This he punctuated with a sigh. "My dear son please go out and make an appearance of yourself many young ladies will be there watching to see you."  
  
At hearing that Touga's head lifted slightly from the floor and a slight smile grabbed at his bottom lip, he enjoyed very much the company of ladies. And his father's words reminded him of the beautiful women he had walked to his sister's hallways he wondered how she was doing and if she would be hired.  
  
**  
  
"My lady, you are wonted to make an appearance at the public dual. His highness is there already."  
  
"Shell we go then, Lady Utena?"  
  
Utena's head looked up she was a little startled.  
  
"If it would please you, Your highness."  
  
As they walked down the hall. Anthy quietly filled Utena in on what exactly a dual tournament was.  
  
Utena walking a few passes behind her was trying hard to pay attention but it was quite hard when her mind was on the word dual. Her right had was hurting almost acing.  
  
'Why does this make me think of something important, from a long time ago. Why can't I remember?"  
  
Chapter one ~end~  
  
( Revolutionary Girl Utena: The Movie (Software Sculptors, B-Papas/Chiho and other respective owners.) 


End file.
